Lab Rats - Only Fifteen
by APU FAN007
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo watch a movie about a boy who dies at age 15. later on that night, Chase has dream about the movie and wakes up the next day convinced that the boy in the movie is him. but is it? or was it all just a dream? who will the boy be? read and find out! please read and review!


hey fanfictioners! here's the Lab Rats story I promised! so sorry it took so long! I'm back from my trip so I'll have more time to write :) please tell me what you think, sorry if its too sad, no flames please! and if its good, just review and I'll continue :-) simple right? thank you! please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

Lab Rats – Only Fifteen

Chase's POV

I was only fifteen when I died, it happened too fast for me to even react to what happen... it all started when we came back from a mission... (FLASHBACK) "Mission successful Mr. Davenport" I said as we walked in... "Great job guys, but we still have a task ahead" Mr. Davenport says...

"Okay, what's the next step?" Bree asks... "You guys have to sneak into a building on 8th street for special FBI papers, but be careful there are other people who are looking for those papers too" Mr. Davenport says...

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" I reassured... We went upstairs, changed clothes, ate some breakfast then got ready for school. After school we played around with Leo then we had to prepare for the mission...

And Mr. Davenport was right, there was people looking for those papers too, but we got the papers first and now the task ahead was finding a way out without attracting attention...

But thanks to Adam's dumbness, we got caught... The two guys were calm at first but then they went extreme when they didn't get what they wanted and they pulled out a gun... Was these papers we had really worth it? I wondered... "Hand them over" one of the guys say... "Afraid we can't do that" I said...

"Oh really" One of the guys say... The guy with a red jacket grabs Bree and holds a knife to her face... "Are you going to hand them over or am I going to have to start cutting" the guy said...

I quickly calculated how to get Bree and Adam out of here but I guess I left one detail out: me… I kicked the knife out of the guy's hand and yelled at Adam and Bree to run as punched the guy but when I turned to disarm the other guy, he shot me...

I collapsed onto the ground, everything went blurry... I couldn't comprehend what just happen or how I got myself in this mess... I had trouble staying awake as Bree ran over to me and started to stop the bleeding the last thing I remembered was Bree yelling at Adam and the building shaking...

The next thing I knew I was in the lab, Mr. Davenport was working on me. He had a sad look on his face as he checked my status, he sighed sadly as he pulled a cover over my face...

Wait, Don't cover me! I'm not dead! I can't be dead, I'm only a teen! I haven't experienced having crushes, going to college, and having friends, Don't cover me! I'm not dead! Someone help me!

Then I was in a coffin, with people who loved me staring down at me... Someone please wake me up! Please! I'm not dead! I can't stand to see my mother so sad, she is crying so hard she could have a stroke... My brothers and sister are like zombies and Mr. Davenport won't even look at me...

Don't close the casket! Please God, I promise I'll be more careful! Just give me a chance, please! Don't put me in the ground, please! I'm not dead... I'm only fifteen! I am so supposed to live long, grow up and get married, have kids, don't bury me!

Please! I'm only fifteen! I'm still a kid! Don't put me in the ground, I'm not dead! I'm only fifteen! I'm only fifteen… (FLASH TO PRESENT)

"Chase! Chase wake up!" a voice yells and snaps me back to reality... "Chase! Wake up!" Bree says knocking on my capsule... I open my eyes and look at my surroundings… "Wait, What-… Where-… How-... How did I get here?" I thought we were still on the mission" I say…

"We finished it remember? Then after we ate and watched 'Only Fifteen' and went to bed" Bree says... I sigh and rub my head... "It felt so real" I say... "What's real? Your dream? What did you dream about?" Bree asks…

"The movie I guess, I must've dreamt myself into it. I dreamt I was the boy in the movie" I say... "Well it was just a dream, which could never happen, besides what would me and Adam do without you? We need you" Bree says... "I need you guys too" I say... "It's 3am, let's try and get some sleep" Bree says walking to her capsule…

"I will try to" I say… the dream or whatever it was, felt so real, like as if it was really going to happen... I hope it never does, I couldn't imagine life without my family... oh well it was just a nightmare, or was it?

**THE END…**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE READ AN REVIEW!


End file.
